1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to superhard polycrystalline material elements for wear, cutting, drawing, and other applications where engineered superhard surfaces are needed. The invention particularly relates to polycrystalline diamond and polycrystalline diamond-like (collectively called PCD) elements with greatly improved wear resistance and methods of manufacturing them.
2. Description of Related Art
Polycrystalline diamond and polycrystalline diamond-like elements are known, for the purposes of this specification, as PCD elements. PCD elements are formed from carbon based materials with exceptionally short inter-atomic distances between neighboring atoms. One type of diamond-like material similar to PCD is known as carbonitride (CN) described in U.S Pat. No. 5,776,615. In general, PCD elements are formed from a mix of materials processed under high-temperature and high-pressure into a polycrystalline matrix of inter-bonded superhard carbon based crystals. A common trait of PCD elements is the use of catalyzing materials during their formation, the residue from which, often imposes a limit upon the maximum useful operating temperature of the element while in service.
A well known, manufactured form of PCD element is a two-layer or multilayer-P CD element where a facing table of polycrystalline diamond is integrally bonded to a substrate of less hard material, such as tungsten carbide. The PCD element may be in the form of a circular or part-circular tablet, or may be formed into other shapes, suitable for applications such as hollow dies, heat sinks, friction bearings, valve surfaces, indentors, tool mandrels, etc. PCD elements of this type may be used in almost any application where a hard wear and erosion resistant material is required. The substrate of the PCD element may be brazed to a carrier, often also of cemented tungsten carbide. This is a common configuration for PCD""s used as cutting elements, for example in fixed cutter or rolling cutter earth boring bits when received in a socket of the drill bit, or when fixed to a post in a machine tool for machining. These PCD elements are typically called polycrystalline diamond cutters (PDC).
There are numerous variations in the methods of manufacture of these PDC elements. For example various ranges of average diamond particle sizes may be utilized in the manufacture to enhance wear properties as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,350; 5,468,268; and 5,505,748 all herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. Also, methods to provide a range of wear resistance across or into the working surface of a PDC are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,135,061 and 5,607,024 also herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. However, because the wear resistance is varied by changing the average size of the diamond particles, there is an inherent trade-off between impact strength and wear resistance in these designs. As a consequence, the PDC elements with the higher wear resistance will tend to have poor impact strength, which for PDC""s used in drilling applications, is often unacceptable.
Typically, higher diamond volume densities in the diamond table increases wear resistance at the expense of impact strength. However, modern PDC elements typically utilize often complex geometrical interfaces between the diamond table and the substrate as well as other physical design configurations to improve the impact strength. Although this allows wear resistance and impact strength to be simultaneously maximized, the tradeoff still exists, and has not significantly changed for the past several years prior to the present invention.
Another form of PCD element is a unitary PCD element without an integral substrate where a table of polycrystalline diamond is fixed to a tool or wear surface by mechanical means or a bonding process. These PCD elements differ from those above in that diamond particles are present throughout the element. These PCD elements may be held in place mechanically, they may be embedded within a larger PCD element that has a substrate, or, alternately, they may be fabricated with a metallic layer which may be bonded with a brazing or welding process. A plurality of these PCD elements may be made from a single PCD, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,016 and 4,525,179 herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose.
PCD elements are most often formed by sintering diamond powder with a suitable binder-catalyzing material in a high-pressure, high-temperature press. One particular method of forming this polycrystalline diamond is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,746 herein incorporated by reference for all it discloses. In one common process for manufacturing PCD elements, diamond powder is applied to the surface of a preformed tungsten carbide substrate incorporating cobalt. The assembly is then subjected to very high temperature and pressure in a press. During this process, cobalt migrates from the substrate into the diamond layer and acts as a binder-catalyzing material, causing the diamond particles to bond to one another with diamond-to-diamond bonding, and also causing the diamond layer to bond to the substrate.
The completed PCD element has at least one body with a matrix of diamond crystals bonded to each other with many interstices containing a binder-catalyzing material as described above. The diamond crystals comprise a first continuous matrix of diamond, and the interstices form a second continuous matrix of interstices containing the binder-catalyzing material. In addition, there are necessarily a relatively few areas where the diamond to diamond growth has encapsulated some of the binder-catalyzing material. These xe2x80x98islandsxe2x80x99 are not part of the continuous interstitial matrix of binder-catalyzing material.
In one common form, the diamond body constitutes 85% to 95% by volume and the binder-catalyzing material the other 5% to 15%. Such an element may be subject to thermal degradation due to differential thermal expansion between the interstitial cobalt binder-catalyzing material and diamond matrix beginning at temperatures of about 400 degrees C. Upon sufficient expansion the diamond-to-diamond bonding may be ruptured and cracks and chips may occur.
Also in polycrystalline diamond, the presence of the binder-catalyzing material in the interstitial regions adhering to the diamond crystals of the diamond matrix leads to another form of thermal degradation. Due to the presence of the binder-catalyzing material, the diamond is caused to graphitize as temperature increases, typically limiting the operation temperature to about 750 degrees C.
Although cobalt is most commonly used as the binder-catalyzing material, any group VIII element, including cobalt, nickel, iron, and alloys thereof, may be employed.
To reduce thermal degradation, so-called xe2x80x9cthermally stablexe2x80x9d polycrystalline diamond components have been produced as preform PCD elements for cutting and/or wear resistant elements, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,380 herein incorporated by reference for all it discloses. In one type of thermally stable PCD element the cobalt or other binder-catalyzing material in conventional polycrystalline diamond is leached out from the continuous interstitial matrix after formation. Numerous methods for leaching the binder-catalyzing material are known. Some leaching methods are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,722 and 4,797,241 both herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose.
While leaching the binder-catalyzing material may increase the temperature resistance of the diamond to about 1200 degrees C., the leaching process also removes the cemented carbide substrate. In addition, because there is no integral substrate or other bondable surface, there are severe difficulties in mounting such material for use in operation.
The fabrication methods for this xe2x80x98thermally stablexe2x80x99 PCD element typically produce relatively low diamond volume densities, typically of the order of 80 volume % or less. This low diamond volume density enables a thorough leaching process, but the resulting finished part is typically relatively weak in impact strength. The low volume density is typically achieved by using an admixtures process and using relatively small diamond crystals with average particle sizes of about 15 microns or less. These small particles are typically coated with a catalyzing material prior to processing. The admixtures process causes the diamond particles to be widely spaced in the finished product and relatively small percentages of their outer surface areas dedicated to diamond-to-diamond bonding, often less than 50%, contributing to the low impact strengths.
In these so-called xe2x80x9cthermally stablexe2x80x9d polycrystalline diamond components, the lack of a suitable bondable substrate for later attachment to a work tool has been addressed by several methods. One such method to attach a bondable substrate to a xe2x80x9cthermally stablexe2x80x9d polycrystalline diamond preform is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,772 herein incorporated by reference for all it discloses. In this process, a porous polycrystalline diamond preform is first manufactured, and then it is re-sintered in the presence of a catalyzing material at high-temperatures and pressures with a barrier layer of other material which, in theory, prevents the catalyzing material from re-infiltrating the porous polycrystalline diamond preform. The resulting product typically has an abrupt transition between the preform and the barrier layer, causing problematic stress concentrations in service. This product would be considered to be more a joined composite than an integral body.
Other, similar processes to attach a bondable substrate to xe2x80x9cthermally stablexe2x80x9d polycrystalline diamond components are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,377 and 5,127,923 herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. It is believed that the weakness of all these processes is the degradation of the diamond-to-diamond bonds in the polycrystalline diamond preform from the high temperature and pressure re-sintering process. It is felt that this degradation generally further reduces the impact strength of the finished product to an unacceptably low level below that of the preform.
In an alternative form of thermally stable polycrystalline diamond, silicon is used as the catalyzing material. The process for making polycrystalline diamond with a silicon catalyzing material is quite similar to that described above, except that at synthesis temperatures and pressures, most of the silicon is reacted to form silicon carbide, which is not an effective catalyzing material. The thermal resistance is somewhat improved, but thermal degradation still occurs due to some residual silicon remaining, generally uniformly distributed in the interstices of the interstitial matrix. Again, there are mounting problems with this type of PCD element because there is no bondable surface.
More recently, a further type of PCD has become available in which carbonates, such as powdery carbonates of Mg, Ca, Sr, and Ba are used as the binder-catalyzing material when sintering the diamond powder. PCD of this type typically has greater wear-resistance and hardness than the previous types of PCD elements. However, the material is difficult to produce on a commercial scale since much higher pressures are required for sintering than is the case with conventional and thermally stable polycrystalline diamond. One result of this is that the bodies of polycrystalline diamond produced by this method are smaller than conventional polycrystalline diamond elements. Again, thermal degradation may still occur due to the residual binder-catalyzing material remaining in the interstices. Again, because there is no integral substrate or other bondable surface, there are difficulties in mounting this material to a working surface.
Other efforts to combine thermally stable PCD""s with mounting systems to put their improved temperature stability to use have not been as successful as hoped due to their low impact strength. For example, various ways of mounting multiple PCD elements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,718; 5,199,832; 5,205,684; 5,238,074; 6,009,963 herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. Although many of these designs have had commercial success, the designs have not been particularly successful in combining high wear and/or abrasion resistance while maintaining the level of toughness attainable in non-thermally stable PCD.
Other types of diamond or diamond like coatings for surfaces are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,324; 5,213,248; 5,337,844; 5,379,853; 5,496,638; 5,523,121; 5,624,068 all herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. Similar coatings are also disclosed in GB Patent Publication No. 2,268,768, PCT Publication No. 96/34,131, and EPC Publications 500,253; 787,820; 860,515 for highly loaded tool surfaces. In these publications, diamond and/or diamond like coatings are shown applied on surfaces for wear and/or erosion resistance.
In many of the above applications physical vapor deposition (PVD) and/or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes are used to apply the diamond or diamond like coating. PVD and CVD diamond coating processes are well known and are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,439,492; 4,707,384; 4,645,977; 4,504,519; 4,486,286 all herein incorporated by reference.
PVD and/or CVD processes to coat surfaces with diamond or diamond like coatings may be used, for example, to provide a closely packed set of epitaxially oriented crystals of diamond or other superhard crystals on a surface. Although these materials have very high diamond densities because they are so closely packed, there is no significant amount of diamond to diamond bonding between adjacent crystals, making them quite weak overall, and subject to fracture when high shear loads are applied. The result is that although these coatings have very high diamond densities, they tend to be mechanically weak, causing very poor impact toughness and abrasion resistance when used in highly loaded applications such as with cutting elements, bearing devices, wear elements, and dies.
Some attempts have been made to improve the toughness and wear resistance of these diamond or diamond like coatings by application to a tungsten carbide substrate and subsequently processing in a high-pressure, high-temperature environment as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,283; 5,496,638; 5,624,068 herein incorporated by reference for all they disclose. Although this type of processing may improve the wear resistance of the diamond layer, the abrupt transition between the high-density diamond layer and the substrate make the diamond layer susceptible to wholesale fracture at the interface at very low strains, similar to the above described problems encountered with composite structures having barrier layers. This again translates to very poor toughness and impact resistance in service.
When PCD elements made with a cobalt or other group VIII metal binder-catalyzing material were used against each other as bearing materials, it was found that the coefficient of friction tended to increase with use. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,716 herein incorporated by reference for all it discloses and corollary European Patent specification No. 617,207, it was found that removal (by use of a hydrochloric acid wipe) of the cobalt-rich tribofilm which tended to build up in service from the surface of the PCD bearing element, tended to temporarily mitigate this problem. It was speculated that, during operation, some of the cobalt from the PCD at the surface migrates to the load area of the bearing, causing increased friction when two PCD elements act against each other as bearings. It is now believed that the source of this cobalt may be a residual by-product of the finishing process of the bearing elements, as the acid wipe remedy cannot effectively remove the cobalt to any significant depth below the surface.
Because the cobalt is removed only from the surface of the PCD, there is no effective change in the temperatures at which thermal degradation occurs in these bearing elements. Therefore the deleterious effects of the binder-catalyzing material remain, and thermal degradation of the diamond layer due to the presence of the catalyzing material still occurs.
The present invention provides a superhard polycrystalline diamond or diamond-like element with greatly improved wear resistance without loss of impact strength. Collectively called PCD elements for the purposes of this specification, these elements are formed with a binder-catalyzing material in a high-temperature, high-pressure (HTHP) process. The PCD element has a plurality of partially bonded diamond or diamond-like crystals forming a continuous diamond matrix body with a diamond volume density greater than 85%. Interstices among the diamond crystals form a continuous interstitial matrix containing a catalyzing material. The diamond matrix table is formed and integrally bonded to a substrate containing the catalyzing material during the HTHP process. The diamond matrix body has a working surface, where a portion of the interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, and the remaining interstitial matrix contains the catalyzing material. Typically, less than about 70% of the body of the diamond matrix table is free of the catalyzing material.
The working surface that is substantially free of the catalyzing material is not subject to the thermal degradation encountered in the other areas of the working surface, resulting in improved wear resistance without loss of impact strength. In cutting elements, the processed working surface may be a portion of the facing table of the body, a portion of the peripheral surface of the body, or portions of all these surfaces.
In another embodiment, the catalyzing material is cobalt or other iron group metal, and the method of depleting the catalyzing material is to leach it from the interstices near the surface of a PCD element in an acid etching process. It is anticipated that the method of removing the catalyzing material from the surface may also be by electrical discharge, or other electrical or galvanic process, or by evaporation.
A further method of manufacture of a PCD element comprising a body integrally formed with a metallic substrate, the body comprising bonded diamond crystals and a catalyzing material is also disclosed. The treatment is performed by treating the body to render a volume thereof substantially free of the catalyzing material while permitting the catalyzing material to remain in at least some of the remaining volume of the body and while permitting the substrate to remain substantially unaffected when treating the body. The treatment provides an enhanced wear resistance to the treated portion of the element while maintaining the impact strength of the entire element substantially the same.
Disclosed is an element having a body comprising a plurality of partially bonded diamond crystals, a catalyzing material and an interstitial matrix; the body having a working surface. The interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, and the remaining interstitial matrix contains the catalyzing material. The portion of the working surface that is substantially free of the catalyzing material has substantially the same impact strength as the remaining interstitial matrix.
Similarly, a PCD element is disclosed with a body having a catalyzing material, an interstitial matrix, and a working surface. The interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, and the remaining interstitial matrix contains the catalyzing material.
Furthermore, a PCD element is disclosed having a body with a working surface. A first volume of the body remote from the working surface contains a catalyzing material, and a second volume of the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material.
A PCD element is also disclosed comprising a diamond containing body integrally formed with a metallic substrate. The body has at least an 85% by volume diamond density and an interstitial matrix. The interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to a working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, and the interstitial regions where the body contacts the substrate contain the catalyzing material and have an average thickness greater than 0.15 mm.
Furthermore, a PCD element comprising a body of bonded diamonds integrally formed with a metallic substrate. The body has a working surface and at least an 85% by volume diamond density. A first volume of the body adjacent to the working surface contains a catalyzing material, and a second volume of the body adjacent to the working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material. The first volume and the second volume have substantially the same impact strength.
A PCD element comprising a diamond containing body integrally formed with a metallic substrate. The body having at least an 85% by volume diamond density and an interstitial matrix, a first portion of the interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to a working surface is substantially free of the catalyzing material, a second portion of the interstitial matrix in the body adjacent to a working surface contains the catalyzing material. The interstitial matrix where the body contacts the substrate contains the catalyzing material and has an average thickness greater than 0.15 mm. The first portion of the interstitial matrix and the second portion of the interstitial matrix have substantially the same impact strength.
In addition, a preform cutting element is disclosed. It has a body of a superhard polycrystalline material comprising a plurality of partially bonded superhard crystals integrally formed with a metallic substrate, a plurality of interstitial regions among the superhard crystals and a catalyzing material. The body has at least an 85% by volume diamond density and a cutting surface. The interstitial regions adjacent to at least a first portion of the cutting surface are substantially free of the catalyzing material, the interstitial regions adjacent to a second portion of the cutting surface contain the catalyzing material, and the interstitial regions where the body contacts the substrate contain the catalyzing material and have an average thickness greater than 0.15 mm. Also, the first portion of the cutting surface and the second portion have substantially the same impact strength.
The PCD elements of the present invention may be used for wear, cutting, drawing, and other applications where engineered diamond surfaces are needed. Specific applications are as cutting elements in rotary drill bits of both the fixed cutter type and the rolling cutter type, as hollow dies, heat sinks, friction bearings, valve surfaces, indentors, tool mandrels, etc. The PCD element of the present invention may be used to machine abrasive wood products, ferrous and nonferrous materials and also very hard or abrasive engineering materials such as stone and asphalt and the like.